


The Worst Fate of All

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Some Jacks from alternate universes compare notes on their time on theValiant
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Team Torchwood, Jack Harkness/The Master (Simm)
Kudos: 21





	The Worst Fate of All

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/8628) on 25 June 2009
> 
> Inspired by me thinking about how fanon for Jack's experience of the year on the Valiant is probably far more exciting than what RTD actually intended – but that doesn't necessarily make it worse. *g*

He was in some kind of nexus point between dimensions. And there were a dozen versions of _him_ , sitting around comparing stories.

"The worst thing the Master did to me? Flayed me."

"Burned me."

"Tortured the Doctor in front of me."

"Tortured and killed my whole team."

"Chained me, strangled me, raped me and made me come, on live television."

There was a general wince and hiss at that one.

Jack added his story. "Chained me up in the boiler room and left me there for a year."

They all stared. "Just _ignored_ you?"

"Yep."

"Wow. That beats the lot."


End file.
